Nadando juntos
by Kani14
Summary: Un One-Shot de Haruna y Kidou, espero que les guste. Cambiaré el summary en cuánto se me ocurra algo, ya que sigo siendo muy mala con los summarys xD


¡Buenas! Vuelvo con otro One-shot- Trata de los hermanitos más lindos del anime *W* Yuuto y Haruna :D

Ne~ sí no concuerda, disculpen… Quería escribir algo y quise que fuera triste… Bue, los dejo con la lectura. Sean amables ^/^

El título es extraño, lean y entenderán xD

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5.

Nadando juntos~

Haruna estaba en el parque, sentada en una banca, cerca del lago. Estaba triste, pero confundida.

Es decir, era normal que estuviera celosa, después de todo, era su hermano ¿no? Tenía derecho a sentir celos ¿cierto?

-¿Cierto?- se preguntaba, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Todo había comenzado hace unos meses, cuando Goenji presentó a su prima, Chizuru, al equipo. Era una chica linda, de tez blanca y hermosos y grandes ojos negros y cabello de un extraño color verde. Pues entonces, la chica había pasado mucho tiempo en con los del equipo, ya que sus padres estaban de viaje. Pero pasando el tiempo, pasó…

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pues, Chizuru, o como le decían Chizu, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, o lo suficiente, que se enamoró del chico de rastras, que no podía negar que sentía algo por ella.

Y ahí empezó todo, hablaban y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Al principio, la Otonashi no le tomó mucha importancia, es decir, era un humano después de todo, Kidou tenía derecho a enamorarse ¿cierto? Sí, cierto.

Luego de unos días, más bien un mes, los sentimientos de ambos chicos crecieron y comenzaron a salir. Tanto tiempo pasaban juntos, que, a la peli-azul (Haruna) le hacía falta su hermano, los celos que él sentía cuando un chico se le acercaba. Extrañaba que el fuera protector con ella. Y eso, era raro, porque justo Haruna quería que Kidou dejara de espantar a sus pretendientes y así pasó. Dejó de ser sobreprotector.

Entonces, esa tarde, mientras Haruna estaba sola en el parque, Yuuto y Chizu celebraban un mes de novios. Y no tenía nada en contra de ella, Chizu era un chica hermosa y de buenos sentimientos, pero a le había quitado, porque eso era lo que sentía Haruna, que le había quitado el cariño de su hermano mayor. El único que en verdad era de su familia. Que la misma sangre corría por sus venas.

Haruna se secó las mejillas con su pañuelo y posó su vista al lago y vio unos patitos, que de alguna manera, le recordaron a ella y a Kidou. El viento movió su cabello y ella cerró sus ojos. Sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. Sentía la respiración de alguien, pero no se asustó, de alguna manera, se sentía tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? Te he buscado desde que saliste de la cafetería- le dijo el chico y se sentó junto a ella. Y pues, era cierto, Haruna, había salido de la cafetería en donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, celebrando el mes de Chizu y Yuuto.

-Habían dos patitos, como los que están en ese lago- señalando el lago- ambos patitos perdieron a sus padres, pues los cazaron- vio a los ojos del chico junto a ella. –Entonces, los patitos quedaron solos en el mundo.

-Pero, se tenían uno al otro, ¿no es así?- le dijo el de rastras, la chica asintió.

-Sí se tenían el uno al otro. Pasó un tiempo y los patitos crecieron, ya acostumbrados que sus padres no estuvieran con ellos, pero extrañándolos al mismo tiempo. El patito mayor se había alejado de su hermana hace un tiempo, pero se reencontraron y la patita fue feliz de nuevo.

Kidou posó su vista al lago y sonrió. -¿y luego?- le dijo.

-El patito mayor nadaba cerca de la orilla y posó su mirada en el agua, y vio a la patita más linda, que le sonreía. Ambos patitos nadaron-

-¿Nadaron?-

-Sí, empezaron a nadar, cada día, nadaban y nadaban-

-¿Y de que hablaban?-

-Cosas de patitos… ¿Puedo seguir?- con un nudo en su garganta.

-Adelante, lo lamento- se disculpó el castaño, la chica negó con su cabeza.

-Entonces, la patita, la hermana del patito, comenzó a sentirse sola. Ya no tenía a nadie con quién nadar, sus amigos no eran lo mismo que el patito con el que había pasado el mayor tiempo, su vida, hasta ese momento. Y la patita se entristeció mucho…-

-¿por qué?-

-Sentía mucho miedo…- lágrimas salían de sus ojos grises. Kidou había entendido el mensaje, pero dejó que la chica siguiera. -¿Miedo?-

-Sí, miedo, de quedarse sola otra vez… De ser reemplazada por la patita de plumas blancas ¿te dije que los hermanos tenían plumas amarillas?- el chico negó- ah, pues, tenían las plumas amarillas- con deje de tristeza- Entonces, la patita tenía miedo de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad; ser reemplazada y olvidada por el patito mayor… La patita no quería estar sola, pero había sido olvidada…- Ya no podía más y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, Kidou también lloraba, no se había dado cuenta de eso, bueno, en realidad lo había notado, pero creyó que eran otras cosas…

Estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de la chica azulina, su querida hermana, la dulce niña que prometió proteger y cuidar siempre… La abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-No creo que el patito la haya olvidado… Es d-decir, la patita amarilla sigue siendo su hermana y aunque nade con la de plumas blancas, no podría olvidarse de la tierna sonrisa de su hermana. Haru-chan, lo lamento. No te he olvidado, pero es que… yo creí…-

Haruna se había quedado callada, veía al lago. Se secó con el pañuelo.

-Haruna, no te he reemplazado, es decir, Chizu es sólo una chica, tú eres mi hermana y siempre estarás en primer lugar… Lo lamento…-

-Te quiero, Onii-chan-

-Yo también, Onee-chan- Kidou miró al lago, sonriente. Los patitos le habían mostrado algo importante. Esos patitos amarillos, que nadaban juntos en ese hermoso lago. -Nadaremos juntos siempre- cerró sus ojos, pero Haruna se levantó y lo vio a la cara.

-Ne, Onii-chan, no siempre juntos, a veces hay que darse un espacio….- el chico levantó una ceja y suspiró. – De acuerdo-

-¿Vendremos otro día a ver a los patitos, Onii-chan?-

-Cuando quieras, ahora, volvamos al Café, ¿sí?- la chica asintió y vio, por última vez el lago, sonriente, se fue directo al Café.

Ba, que lloré al escribir esto . ¿Qué les pareció?

Me gustaría hablar más, pero me echan… ¬¬*

Ja Ne~ ¿Reviews? Chizu es un OC xD


End file.
